


Crying Mansion

by insanityqueen66



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Demons, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanityqueen66/pseuds/insanityqueen66
Summary: With secret intentions of matchmaking, Nanaba convinced everyone to visit one of the scariest haunted house in the Halloween festival that they were attending. During this event, Levi discovers something about Hanji that he never knew.





	Crying Mansion

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you my work for Levihan Spook Month! (excuse errors for now, I will be revising after I fulfill my 8 hour sleep that I need)

Week 3: Haunted

 

“Do we have to do this?” Armin whined, inching closer to Mikasa’s side. He and his group of friends have been walking through a stone path for ten minutes now, leading to an infamous haunted house that was about to close in 20 minutes. The seniors, Erwin, Mike, Levi, Hanji, and Nanaba promised that everyone will be gone by 11:30 pm, and that they would be only ones occupying the haunted house. Since the Masquerade dance starts around 12 am, all of the visitors of the Halloween festival would leave the haunted house attraction and attend the dance.

“I heard that this is one of the scariest haunted houses in the country, so we have to try it out,” Erwin said with a half smile. The group stopped their tracks, standing in awe of a giant, spooky mansion in front of them. The cobblestone path ended only a foot ahead of them, but the one who was leading the herd, Eren, wasn’t able to move his feet.

“Move along Eren,” Levi growled, pushing him to the side, now leading the group. Eren gulped, and tried to stay behind the shorter senior. If anyone can fight off ghosts, it was his senior, Levi Ackerman. As the group was coming near the mansion, something rustled at the right side. Eren, Armin, Jean, Connie, Reiner, Historia, Petra, Oluo, and Nifa squealed.

“W-what was that sound just now?” Historia whimpered, linking arms with Ymir.

“Don’t worry Historia, I won’t let anything harm you,” Ymir reassured the shorter blonde. More rustlings could be heard from a different direction. The frightened ones of the group tensed up, and scooted closer to the ones with strength, particularly the Levi and Mikasa.

“Let’s keep walking,” Levi said, a bit annoyed with all the freshman and sophomores clinging on to his body. Eren, Petra, and Sasha’s grip on Levi tightened, as the group slowly walked closer to the fence surrounding the black mansion. Levi opened the fence door, and gestured Erwin the sign that read “Will Close in 15 minutes”.

Erwin smiled at this, “Well, we are in luck. Now before we enter-.” A sprinkle of water splashed over the group, causing most to shriek in surprise. Then, a floating head flashed, causing everyone but Levi, Mikasa, Erwin, Mike, and Hanji to scream.

“Welcome final guests,” the head spoke, calming down a few from the group. “We are pleased to say that you shall be the final guests entering the Crying Mansion. For this attraction, we advised everyone to be in groups of 2-4. No more, no less. When a group goes in, wait for at least 2 minutes. Then, the next group can enter if they dare to. Make sure to follow the path marked in the maps right below my head. Do not go to any rooms that the map has not marked. We hope that you enjoy your visit in the Crying Mansion, and we hope that you shall return safely.” With that said, the floating head disappeared, leaving a flashlight still on. Levi tried to shake off the 6 people who were clinging onto him, but had no success. His eyes tried to scan for a particular brunette for help, but was unable to find her.

“I guess we have to split into small groups,” Erwin said looking back at the group.

“I call Levi!” Eren, Jean, Sasha, Connie, Petra, and Oluo yelled, still clinging onto Levi. Levi growled, and tried to free himself from the human knot he was in.

“Really now, Eren and Jean? I recalled someone claiming to be the man of the group,” Ymir mocked, shaking her head at the scared group.

“S-shut up! We just feel like going with Levi would be the safest decision!” Eren countered while Jean nodded in agreement.

“Awh, it looks like Levi has bunch of scared little children. Except they’re all taller than him that is,” Hanji teased, appearing next to Moblit.

Levi looked at Hanji, and growled, “Shut up, four eyes. Wasn’t this your stupid idea?”

Hanji shrugged, “Nope, this isn’t one of my schemes. I think this was…”

“Mine,” Nanaba interrupted, with a sly smile. “Come on freshmans, use this as an advantage to get close to your cute little crushes.” Nanaba held hands with Mike, and winked at the younger students. “Imagine holding onto your crushes like this during this haunted adventure. Now, let’s split into the groups that we are supposed to be in.” Following Nanaba’s advice, 7 groups were made.

Erwin smiled, and held out straws in front of the groups. “Now, let’s pick straws to see who goes first and last. I wish you all luck.”

 

Group 1: Eren, Mikasa, Armin  
Group 2: Jean, Sasha, Connie, Marco  
Group 3: Petra and Oluo,  
Group 4: Moblit and Nifa  
Group 5: Reiner, Historia, Ymir, Bertolt  
Group 6: Erwin, Mike, Nanaba  
Group 7: Levi and Hanji

 

“W-w-we have to go first?” Eren and Armin whimpered, holding onto each other. Mikasa sighed at her two scared childhood friends.

“W-why can’t the seniors go first? W-why is Levi and Hanji going last?” Jean complained, pointing at the abnormal couple.

“Well, Levi drew the longest stick, so he gets to go last,” Erwin answered.

“Aren’t we lucky, Levi?” Hanji said, winking at her shorter boyfriend.

“I don’t even know why we are doing this,” Levi sighed.

Sasha whined, “Those two aren’t even scared of anything! Why can’t they go first?”

“Better yet, can’t we just pair up with them?” Oluo begged. Nanaba rolled her eyes at the complaining students, and pushed the first group out inside the open gates. Eren and Armin shrieked, and looked back. It was too late. The fence gate slammed shut, locking in the trio.

“What the hell! T-the door just slammed by itself!” Eren cried, hugging Armin.

“I-t’s a-a g-ghost!” Armin squealed, hugging Eren back. The boys continued to freak out, while Mikasa rolled her eyes, and dragged the two boys by the backs of their shirts.

“Have fun!” Nanaba waved at them, smiling in victory. She looked back at the rest of the group, and rolled her eyes at the spooked kids.

“T-the door slammed by itself… How is that possible?” Jean muttered to himself, crouching down to his knees. Marco patted his back.

“Hey Jean, I am sure there is a logical explanation,” Marco reassured. Hanji stood by and also gave Jean emotional support— in her own way.

“If you think carefully, do you remember that floating head we saw earlier. So I was standing right next to the head, and there was a small circular remote control with a projector. If there is a projector here, then I am sure that fence door is also controlled by something around here.” Hanji explained proudly. After she said her explanation, a loud scream can be heard from the inside of the mansion, causing the spooked ones to jump.

“W-what do you think is happening?” Sasha squeaked, holding onto Connie’s arm.

“Well, you will soon find out!” Nanaba said. As soon as the gate opened for the next group, Nanaba did not waste a second to shove Group 2 through the fence. All of the members of the group 2 screamed, turning back around, only to see the gate shutting behind them. Sasha and Connie banged through the gates, while Jean fell to his knees in defeat.

“Oh come on guys, you know that ghosts aren’t real,” Ymir said frowning at the crying duo who were wailing behind the gates.

“But, but…” Connie and Sasha whined. A feminine scream inside the mansion interrupted their fuss, which got everyone off.

“Was that.. Mikasas’s scream?” Reiner asked. Bertolt gulped, and nodded.

“That is definitely not Eren or Armin’s…” Historia whispered to herself. Soon, the people who weren’t freaking out started to panic.

“If Mikasa screamed then that means… there are ghosts!” Oluo cried, running to Levi for protection. Levi grumbled when Petra and Oluo clung onto both Levi’s arms, but was suspicious at Mikasa’s scream. Besides himself, his fellow seniors, and his peculiar girlfriend, Mikasa was the last person he would ever suspect of screaming.

“Hurry up and go! Mikasa needs you Jean!” Nanaba scolded. This somewhat fired up Jean.

“I’m coming Mikasa!” Jean declared, rising up and running straight towards the door. This caused Sasha, Connie, and Marco to chase after the lovestruck boy.

“Jean, don’t leave us!” Marco cried out, while Connie and Sasha held each other’s hands and followed after Marco. The four figures disappeared inside the old mansion, until the front door also closed by itself.

Nanaba shook her head, and leaned her head on Mike’s shoulders. “When will Jean realize that his true love is right beside him? Marco has always been so loyal to Jean…”

Mike patted his girlfriend’s head, “I have a feeling he will find out today.” By this time, Petra and Oluo were shivering next to Levi, knowing that they were up next. Levi wanted the duo away from him, as he watched Hanji pacing in circles. For some reason, she was pacing and fidgeting awfully a lot. Something was wrong.

“Hanji-“ Levi tried to say, but was interrupted by a sudden, ominous laugh out of nowhere. Petra and Oluo squealed, grabbing onto Levi’s arm. All the females grabbed onto to their significant other’s arm. Well, except for Hanji, who stopped her pacing, and tried to search for the source of the laugher. Putting a rather hesitant expression, Hanji walked towards to the evil laughter, and pushed past the branches and bushes that were in the way. Erwin followed closely behind, curious at what was making the sound.

“T-those two are crazy. What if it was an actual murderer or g-ghost?” Oluo whimpered, turning pale.

“It doesn’t sound like it’s a recording too!” Petra added, shivering in fear. Levi sighed, and tried to drag the duo away from him.

“Will you to get off of me? It’s your turn by the way.”

Petra and Oluo cried, “Please, let us go with you! We can’t possibly go their on our-“ Again, a hight pitched scream was heard from the mansion. This time, a soft weeping was heard from the mansion, which sounded awfully like Sasha.

“Dude… Sasha is crying. S-she never cries,” Ymir murmured. Historia squeezed her eyes shut, fearful of what she was hearing.

“Come on, Oluo and Petra. The gate is open,” Nanaba said, also pushing Petra and Oluo inside the gate.

“Oluo can’t protect me! He is begging for Levi right now!” Petra begged. Oluo was too busy pleading for Levi to come to even object to Petra’s jab. Moblit sighed, and nudged Nifa to join along with Oluo and Petra.

“Hey guys, we can join with you…” Moblit was about to say. Petra and Oluo practically lunged onto Moblit, while Nifa was trying usher the group to go inside the mansion.

“Let’s just get it over it! I really am getting to creeps here!” Nifa ordered. The sophomore group finally went inside the mansion, leaving the rest in front of the fence. No one had said anything, until more rustlings were heard from the direction where Erwin and Hanji disappeared to. A second later, Hanji and Erwin’s figure came out of a tall bush, with a rather serious expression.

“Hey guys, Erwin and I went deep inside the forest, and we found that the place where you control the attraction is empty,” Hanji said. Everyone in the group breath stopped.

“W-what are you talking about, Hanji? Maybe the group heard that you guys were coming so they went and hid somewhere, right?” Nanaba chuckled nervously.

Erwin shrugged, “That’s what we are assuming, but it was too quiet before we even checked inside the small shed. We peeked through the window, and found all kinds of remote controls, cameras inside the mansion, and control panels. But no one was inside to even regulate it.” The four remaining freshman hugged each other, spooked. All four gulped as the gate slowly opened, meaning that it was their turn to go in.

Mike sniffed, “Well, good job for finding the control room of this haunted mansion. I think you scared our underclassmen more than we need to.”

“Y-yeah. Y-ou guys don’t need to scare us. In fact, I am not scared at all. I will show you, upperclassmen that I can go through this attraction without screaming!” Ymir stuttered, before walking in the fence by herself.

Historia chased after her, “Ymir, wait for me!”

Reiner was also on her heels, calling, “Historia, don’t go by yourself!”

Right behind Reiner was Bertolt who was reaching after Reiner crying. “Reiner wait!” Soon, the four freshmen disappeared inside the mansion, leaving the seniors alone outside the fence. Only 30 seconds later, there were constant screams that echoed throughout the mansion.

Nanaba gulped for the first time. “Hey, I don’t think everyone should be screaming constantly like this. Is it that scary?”

Erwin nodded, “The paper says that no one has gone through this attraction without screaming or getting nightmares.There has been cases where some people fainted in shock. Only one grandpa was hospitalized of a heart attack.” Nanaba gulped to this new information.

“It’s their fault for bringing a fucking old man to a haunted house attraction,” Levi muttered. The fence door creaked open, indicating for the next group to go in. Nanaba turned pale white, and squeezed Mike’s hand.

Erwin sighed, and wondered out loud, “Now, who should I be with. Mike and Nanaba or Levi and Hanji. Which one of you guys make the least disturbing public affection?” Levi rolled his eyes while Hanji laughed.

“Obviously, you should be with me and Levi if you don’t want to be a third wheel,” Hanji said.

Erwin made a face, “I don’t think I can sleep if I ever see you two making out. That’s way more terrifying than any demon or ghost that pops up in this mansion.” With that said, Erwin followed Mike and Nanaba inside the gates. The gate slowly creaks, and shuts by itself, leaving the remaining seniors to stand in front of the closed fence in silence.

As always, Hanji broke the silence by asking, “Hey Levi, were you ever scared of the dark when you were young?” Levi glanced at the bespectacled female standing next to him.  
“No, I was practically living in the dark,” Levi answered nonchalantly.

Hanji chuckled sheepishly, “I forgot about your dark past. I guess that’s why you never seem to be scared of anything.” Levi didn’t say anything, but raised an eyebrow at a sudden, deep screams. Hanji also reacted to the screams, realizing that the screams belonged to Mike and Erwin.

Hanji started to laugh, “Oh my god, I can’t believe that Mike and Erwin screamed louder than Nanaba.”

Levi snorted, “And they were the ones lecturing the freshmen.”

The two stopped laughing when a familiar cry hollered, “HELP US! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP US!” the cry was coming from Nanaba. Hanji gulped, and inched closer to Levi.  
“I never heard Nanaba shriek like that. Of course, I never heard Erwin and Mike scream either,” Hanji whispered. The fence slowly opened for the two abnormals. Hanji could feel the front door of the mansion, beckoning her and Levi to come in. She couldn’t describe this ominous feeling, but it was definitely lurking somewhere either beneath them or around them.  
“Let’s see what made them scream. I am interested on what is making Erwin and Mikasa yell like that,” Levi said, slowly walking inside the fence. Hanji followed closely behind, holding a flashlight in front of her. As the two stepped onto the mansion’s porch, fog started to appear all of the sudden.

“You know Levi, there are many types of fog. Fog forms when the air is very humid, making the invisible water droplets in the air visible for our human eyes. Water droplets condenses in the air, so it is in the state of not liquid, but gas, yet we can see it-“ Hanji started to ramble.

“Quiet, Hanji. We are about to go in through the door,” Levi shushed, entering in the black, double doors. Hanji quickly followed in with Levi, and scanned her surroundings. Hanging from a tall ceiling stood an antique chandelier. Half of the lights were dimmed, and most of them were flickering. So far, that was the only light source Hanji could see. Across the fancy hallway they were in, lead a grand double doors. On the sides of the halls were knight armors and portraits hanging on the walls. Most of the picture frames were crooked or ripped, and some had what appeared to be blood splattered on it. Hanji counted at least 20 spiderwebs on the creaky floor, moldy corners, and parched walls. Before she could analyze the room even more, she noticed that Levi was already at the front of the brown double doors in front of them.

Hanji ran to Levi’s side and whined, “Don’t just leave me alone like that!”

“Then walk faster.” Levi twisted the doorknob, and opened the double doors. He looked down on the map, and pointed to the left direction. Hanji nodded, and followed behind Levi. Again, Hanji analyzed the inside, eyeing all the suspicious objects she was seeing. First off, she could see that several of the freshmen lost their shoe, as she almost tripped over one of them. And each time Hanji stepped on the floor, she could hear loud creaking. Levi stopped in front of a giant living room, and looked down at the map.

“It says here that we have to turn right from the living room,” Levi told Hanji. Hanji nodded, and followed Levi’s lead. Before the duo turned right, the giant tv screen on the living room suddenly flashed with a horrifying looking demon with dark red eyes glaring straight at Levi and Hanji. Levi only blinked while Hanji jumped in surprise, dropping her flashlight.

“Holy shit, that scared me,” Hanji cursed, picking up her flashlight. Levi ignored the tv screen, and continued to make his way down the path the map had drawn out. Hanji then tugged Levi’s shirt, slightly annoying him.

“What is it, Hanji?” Levi huffed, turning around. Hanji pointed at the tv screen, and Levi looked back behind him. Levi stared at the tv, noticing how the red eyes were following each step Levi and Hanji took. Levi stopped his tracks, and decided to go to the opposite direction. The bright red eyes moved to where Levi was moving. Interesting.

“What kind of technology do you think the people use for this kind of effect?” Hanji asked, exiting out of the living room.

Levi shrugged, “This better not be the one that made Erwin and Mikasa shit their pants.” Right after he said those words, more screams were heard coming from the upstairs. Levi could tell that these were coming from Group 4, the sophomores. He hoped that none of them peed their pants.

“Where are we heading too?” Hanji asked.

“To the dining room apparently,” Levi answered. Levi eyes glowered at Hanji’s wavering hands. Not only her hands were fidgeting, but her entire body was getting restless. It was almost annoying to watch.

“Hanji, could you stop your movements? It’s sounding like you’re having a seizure,” Levi told her.

Hanji stopped fidgeting and apologized, “Sorry. It’s just… I am really excited to see what made Erwin and Mikasa scream. And uh I have been holding my pee too as well. Yeah..”

“It’s more like your holding in your shit.”

“What’s the difference?” As Levi and Hanji entered the dining room, a loud glass crashes could be heard not too far away. Levi and Hanji couldn’t see anything, except for the long, wooden table in the middle of the dining room illuminated by Levi and Hanji’s flashlight. Suddenly, a cold chill blew into Levi and Hanji’s necks, causing them to whirl around to see who or what was behind. To their confusion, nothing was behind them. The glass crashes noise was creeping closer, too close for Levi’’s taste.

“Where the fuck is that coming from?” Levi swore, spinning around to see where the source was. Hanji stood there, frozen in her stance. She could have sworn that she felt a hand on her shoulder not to long ago, and she knew for certain that it couldn’t be Levi, who was holding a flashlight on one hand and a map on the other. Hanji, stood there, shivering. She slowly turned around to see if there was a person or perhaps a—

Hanji yelped when Levi grabbed her wrist behind her, saying, “There’s a door right behind the table. The crashing has stopped, so we can exit this room now.” Hanji nodded slowly, wanting to tell Levi about her experience. She almost cried out in protest when Levi let go of her wrist, peering down at the map where to go next. As Levi and Hanji were only a step away from the door, the door slammed right open, with Eren, Mikasa, and Armin ramming straight into the duo. Unfortunately for Levi who was standing in front of the door, he was tackled down by the trio, while Hanji dodged gracefully. She leaned forward inside the door to the direction where the trio was running away from, but was suddenly shoved in by an invisible force. Hanji yelped, and turned back, but the door locked by itself, separating her and the group from the other side of the door.

“Levi! Levi!” Hanji called out, banging on the door. She didn’t hear a response back. She could feel an eerie atmosphere lurking behind her, and she couldn’t see a thing without her flashlight.

On the other side of the door, Levi pushed off the three underclassmen, and growled at them. “What the hell are you guys doing?” Levi grumbled, standing up and dusting off his clothes. Eren, Armin, and even Mikasa immediately got up, and swarmed around Levi like he was their long lost father.

“Levi, you are here with us! I’m so glad!” Eren exclaimed, holding his right arm. Armin nodded tearfully, clutching on his right arm. As much as MIkasa didn’t want to show her vulnerability, she was snuggle in between Eren and Armin, and behind Levi’s back.

“Stop acting like children, what’s the matter?” Levi growled, uncomfortable by their contact.

Armin cried to him, “Levi, we think that there are actually ghosts here! Several times, I felt cold hands touching my neck, witnessed flying objects, whisperings, a-and… shadows that didn’t belong to mine, Mikasa’s, or Eren’s.”

MIkasa nodded, “That shadow was following us, and suddenly, the shadow left from the ground. A dark figure was standing right in front of us after the shadow disappeared.”

“It started to chase us all around the second floor! We ran through the hallway behind us, and this leads to where we are now,” Eren explained. Levi grunted, but the realized that someone was missing.  
“Wait, where did Hanji go?” Levi asked, pushing the trio out of the way. Levi circled around the area, but found no sings of Hanji. Instead, he found her flashlight fallen in front of the closed door.

“Hanji? We didn’t see her when we arrived here…” Armin said. Levi quickly opened the door, and faced in front of a dark, empty hallway. Shit.

“Where the hell did she go?” Levi cursed. She was right beside him, until these brats showed up.

“C-c-could that s-shadow have taken her?” Eren stuttered, clutching onto Armin and Mikasa’s hands.

“There are no such things as ghosts, fools. She must have gone to the next destination without me, and that’s why this door locked by itself.” Levi said. As he was about to go in, the trio grabbed his arms.

“No, you shouldn’t go there!” Eren cried.

“We have to leave right now before the s-shadow g-ghost gets to us!” Armin cried. The door suddenly shuts by itself, startling the younger trio. The three stood behind Levi, while Levi tried to open the door. It wouldn’t budge. Levi cursed under his breath, struggling to open the locked door. Levi stood back, ready to kick open the door, before the door once again swung right open. This time, Levi dodged the incoming stampede, and the mob ran over Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. Levi didn’t care about the commotion, but dashed inside the hallway to search for a certain bespectacled brunette.

Levi didn’t even care when the screams behind him hollered, “GHOSTS ARE FUCKING REAL, LET’S GET OUT OF HERE!”

* * *

Hanji knew that when Nanaba mentioned the words “Haunted House”, things wouldn’t end well. Hanji never admitted this to anyone, but she was terrified of ghosts, demons, and any spiritual beings. Hanji thought that she was doing a good job hiding her true fear from her friends, even from Levi, but right now, if anyone saw her, they would definitely realize how scared she was. Walking in the dark hallways with endless screaming, whisperings, and supernatural occurrences alone was right now the scariest event she was currently facing as of this moment. Hanji was walking at a turtle speed, closing her eyes, and using the walls as her guidance. She didn’t want to see any strange shadows, lightings, or wandering figures that vanishes constantly. She also plugged her ears with cotton she kept in her pocket, which she packed earlier in case of emergencies. However, that still didn’t protect her from the strange vibes she was feeling as she continued walking. Hanji peeked through her fingers, and saw that she ended up at a 6 way intersection. Where the hell was she now?

“Why didn’t I just wait until Levi opened the door?” Hanji whispered to herself. Oh that’s right, Hanji thought. As soon as she heard a creepy whisper from that door that separated herself from Levi, Hanji fled from the area, and didn’t stop running until she was out of breath. From that point, Hanji started to see shadows appearing and disappearing, causing her to be where she was at right now. Her body was constantly shaking in fear, and she could hear heart pounding right through her chest. Each minute, she kept telling herself that this was all logical. There was someone definitely running this whole event, scaring people with its pop up scares, creepy effects, and lightings.

Hanji suddenly took off the cottons off her ears, and stood firm at the middle of the hallway. She won’t get to anywhere if she continues to walk like this.

“There are no such things as ghosts and spiritual entities in this world. This is all fancy effects and technology that is doing all these weird incidents.” Hanji told herself. Her heart skipped a beat, when the footsteps were approaching behind her. She didn’t know why, but she was paralyzed. None of her body parts were functioning, and her mind was desperately wailing to run. Suddenly, a ghostly, white glimmer behind her reflected through Hanji’s glasses. The footsteps increased its pace, now only few feet behind her. Her heart was drumming, ears were ringing, and stomach churned. The beatings of her heart become louder and faster each second, and all she could hear was her heart.

When the light reached to her body…

“Don’t come near me!” Hanji cried, shielding herself from the light. Her arms were stopped by warm flesh.

Levi blinked, and held Hanji’s wrists firmly that were about to struck Levi’s face. He stared at Hanji’s spooked face, tears falling from her wide eyes. Levi’s eyes widened as well, surprised at the state Hanji was in. Her face was pale white with teeth and body chattering. The arm he was holding was shaking as well, and he could feel the warmth of her body decreasing. But most of all, Hanji was crying. Crying in fear.

“Hanji… Are you okay?“ Levi whispered. Hanji tried to look away, but Levi could still see tears running down on her face. She wiped them hastily, and nodded in response. Levi sighed softly, and pulled her towards him to his arms. Hanji yelped in shock, and was nestling against his broad chest. Levi patted her head, holding her tighter until he could feel that her heart rate was beating at a steady pace. He whispered to her ear, “I didn’t know that you had a fear of ghosts.”

Hanji sniffled, “Of course I am. I am a scientific person that believes in only scientific laws. Ghosts, demons, and spiritual entities are things that defy science and nature. I am terrified of the unknown and things like supernatural beings that science cannot explain.” Levi slightly chuckled, causing Hanji to pop her head away from Levi’s chest and pouted.

Levi helped Hanji up to her feet, murmuring softly, “I’m here now, Hanji. You don’t have to be scared anymore.”

Hanji still had a skeptical expression, “I know you are super strong and everything Levi, but spiritual beings are definitions of what humans cannot conquer. If we are defined by orderly laws and they don’t, there is no way that we can even-“ Levi rolled his eyes, and closed the gap between them, kissing her rather softly to calm her rising emotions. Hanji widened her eyes in shock at first, but slowly closed them, snaking her arms around Levi’s neck. Levi kissed her again, but this time deeper, trying to help her mind forget her fears.

After the two separated themselves, Levi flicked her head, “I don’t believe in those stuff, and I am not going to let a fucking haunted house kill you. Let’s get out of here and do something else that is fun,” Levi reassured her. Laughing softly, Hanji nodded, and rested her head on Levi’s shoulder.

“What about the others?” Hanji asked.

“Most of them ran out the door, claiming that they’ve ran into shadow demons or something,” Levi said. Hanji was starting to turn pale white, before Levi reached in for her hand. Calming down, Hanji looked at Levi, and gripped onto his hand.

“Please don’t leave me again,” Hanji said sheepishly, as Levi started to lead her way out of the house.

“Then don’t run off on your own, especially if you have a fear of ghosts,” Levi countered. Hanji chuckled, despite of all the whisperings that she was hearing, the shadows that were following on her heels, and the sudden cold hands that touch her neck time to time. She would be startled of course, but Levi was there, firmly holding on to her hand, dismissing all the strange occurrences and continuing to exit out of the haunted house.

As Levi and Hanji arrived at the same tv they encountered earlier, the demon inside the screen started to crawl out of the tv. Hanji screamed, while Levi cursed under his breath. Levi quickly escorted Hanji in the southern direction, and glanced back. The tv screen was blank, and he could see a creepy, distorted figure.

A sudden voice that seemed like it was coming from the house bellowed, “NONE SHALL ESCAPE FROM MY HOUSEHOLD.” All of the doors automatically locked. Levi grunted, and stopped right in front of the entrance door. He smashed the doors with his deadly kick, grabbed Hanji’s hand, and dashed out the door. Without looking back, both Levi and Hanji bursted out the front door, and scrambled out the porch before knight armors that moved on their own could grab the couple. 

* * *

“We are all alive!” Connie celebrated, as the last couple arrived at the final destination. Levi and Hanji panted heavily at the end of the cobble stone path, and scanned at the group. Everyone was here, but all looked spooked. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin were all holding hands, Ymir and Historia were hugging each other tightly, Reiner and Bertolt were also hugging each other, Oluo and Petra were huddled next to each other, and Mike and Nanaba had their arms on each others’ shoulders.

“Levi, Hanji. Did you guys complete the entire attraction?” Erwin asked with wide, wavering eyes. It seemed like Erwin was also frightened by how unstable his expression was.  
Levi shook his head, “There was a fucking demon that crawled out of a tv and chased us out.”

Jean, who was leaning onto Marco, suddenly exclaimed, “There was a creepy crown with a bloody hatchet that chased us out! I was about to laugh and and tease about the worker’s costume, but then that thing turned its head into a 360 circle!”

Marco shuddered, and whispered, “Clowns are the scariest thing ever…”

“Historia, Reiner, Bertolt, and I kept seeing illusions. None of us saw the same things, and a creepy little girl that was floating in the air was the one thing that we all saw!” More stories and claims started to fill in. Hanji stayed quiet, fearing the existence of ghosts and demons.

Behind of all the loud arguments, Hanji reached in to grab Levi’s hand, and whispered, “It seemed like you are the only one that didn’t get scared. Just as expected from Levi Ackerman.”

Levi held Hanji’s hand, and answered, “I was scared one thing though”

“What was it?”  
  
Levi stared into Hanji’s big, brown eyes. “Seeing you so broken and vulnerable scared the living the hell out of me. I never thought you would have a common fear.”

“You should have been more surprised at how sweet and romantic you were when you found that out about me,” Hanji said with a smug.

Nanaba scanned her surroundings, and smiled at her hard work. She clapped her hands to get everyone’s attention, silencing all group discussions. Smiling mischievously, Nanaba announced, “Well, we know about one thing for sure. This Haunted House outing definitely brought us more closer together. I mean it literally, look at all the new couples that formed just now! Even our abnormal couple seems like they are being more romantic!” Many of the people blushed, while others protested. However, all of them agreed on one thing: the mansion was definitely haunted, but instead of breaking people apart, the haunted mansion glued more lasting partnerships among the group.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, I was meaning to make this fic a one shot, but failed miserably. Not only that this is way too long for a one-shot, but this fic now has a rushed ending. There were so many things I wanted to resolve, but I couldn't because of my goal to make this fic less than 6000 words. But, this was for Levihan Spook Month, not a multiple chaptered story (although, haunted house storyline would be fun)
> 
> So I apologized for the rushed ending and some plot holes! I couldn't resolve the "missing workers", but I hope you still enjoyed this one-shot attempt! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and have a great day! :)


End file.
